revenge and love
by luna-chan143
Summary: un doloroso camino que la conducirá a el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge and love**

**Por: Luna-Chan 143 Creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hooooola a todos soy yo de nuevo con una nueva historia que una amiga me sugirió es un kula x Chris algo nuevo espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario **

**(_)**

_El sol del amanecer ya empezaba a iluminar las paredes del orfanato yo ya estaba despierta como siempre había aprovechado el tiempo para organizar mi equipaje hoy era el día en que salía de aquí ayer había cumplido la mayoría de edad a sí que por ley tenía que salir y afrontar la vida _

_Yendo a la oficina de la directora toque un par de veces antes de que la anciana me diera el permiso de entrar _

_-señora directora estoy lista-_

_Dije sin mostrar emoción ho mueca alguna la mujer mayor tomo un sobre de su escritorio donde estaban un par de boletos de avión antes de entregármelos me miro por un momento _

_-estas segura de que quieres hacer esto-_

_Me pregunto a lo que yo asentí mientras metía en mi maleta el papel que le arrebatase de las manos _

_-kula a veces es bueno olvidar-_

_Yo Salí de hay claro que olvidar no era la obsion no después de lo que esa familia me quito y me hiciese pasar el único camino era el de la venganza _

_Apretando el objeto dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo seguí mi camino al aeropuerto _

**(_)**

En otro lugar en la ciudad de sowtown una multitud de hombres en traje elegante se encontraban reunidos en la habitación espaciosa en lo alto de un edificio hablando orgullosos sobre su reciente negocio logrado

Era la empresa más grande y poderosa de la ciudad propiedad del hombre peliblanco sentado en la silla al final de la larga mesa de roble su nombre que solo se pronunciaba cuando se refería a el hombre más respetado en el negocio orochi kagame (jjiji lo invente)

Dicho hombre dejo sobre la mesa su vaso ya vacío de vodka mirando a sus empleados

-salgan la reunión está terminada-

Dijo poniéndose de pie

-mi hijo llega hoy -

Los demás asintieron salieron dejando a el hombre solo que sacando el móvil de su chaqueta procedió a llamar a la chica novia de su hijo Chris shermie

La pelirroja estaba en el aeropuerto esperando al castaño que un día antes había anunciado que llegaría hoy cuando recibió la llamada de su futuro suegro con una sonrisa contesto la llamada

Mientras continuamente miraba hacia la pista de aterrizaje estaba ansiosa por ver a él sonriente castaño sonrió en el pensamiento eso era algo muy raro en ella

**(_)**

En dicha pista de aterrizaje se divisaba ya la llegada del avión de la compañía "fire corp" donde un castaño chico que todo el viaje no había dejado de sonreír miro emocionado el paisaje de la ciudad había deseado tanto que llegara este día

-valla parece que hubieras estado fuera fuera por años en vez de meses-

El peliblanco a su lado dijo divertido Chris se volvió a acomodar en el asiento

-vamos Yashiro no me digas que no extrañaste a tu familia-

Yashiro dejo de reír un que solo tuviera como familiar a su abuela claro que la había extrañado

El avión aterrizó el piloto les dio el permiso para bajar ya Chris se estiro a tomar su maleta busco con la mirada a Yashiro pero noto que este ya había bajado suspiro para luego reír

-y dice que yo era el más emocionado-

Pensó haciendo su camino al aeropuerto donde adivino ya lo esperaba shermie

**(_)**

En la pista al lado de la ya ocupada por el jet privado el avión donde venía kula por fin aterrizo la rubia apenas asomara la cabeza por la puerta frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el emblema familiar

Tomo el mando de su maleta de ruedas empezando su camino al aeropuerto mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

**(_)**

_Como era posible tanta impunidad como un hombre que tanto daño había causado seguía libre era obvio que las personas como ese hombre tenían la justicia comprada _

_Pero bueno como mi padre me había dicho una vez a veces cuando la situación no tiene una salida visible hay que usar las manos para crear una _

_Acaricie el pequeño cofre color cromo que siempre traía conmigo _

_Mi padre había sido utilizado traicionado por el mismo hombre en el que confió ciegamente una vez _

_Ese hombre me arrebato a mi padre me privo de una vida feliz _

_Orochi kagame _

_Murmure apretando los puños continuando a caminar sin molestarme en ver al frente _

_-cuidado-_

_Mire a destiempo a el chico que grito mientras tropezaba conmigo ambos caímos a el suelo el arriba de mi yo claro que estaba molesta con este chico que al parecer no había sido nada listo al cargar todas esa maletas el solo _

_-oye-_

_Le dije cuando el después de mirarme un largo rato no hacía nada por levantarse _

_-ho gomen-_

_Dijo el poniéndose de pie tendiéndome la mano ayudándome a levantarme lo mire extrañada por su sonriente mueca pensando tal ves que era tonto _

_Sentí mis manos bacías empecé a buscar desesperadamente mi preciada caga color cromo _

_-estas buscando esto-_

_Mire a el castaño que seguía hay de pie sosteniendo mi preciado tesoro se lo arrebate manteniéndolo en mis brazos me levante recogiendo mi maleta empezando a caminar no Tenia tiempo para esto aún tenía que recoger las llaves de mi casa nueva _

_-de nada he-_

_Escuche el comentario irónico yo solo rodé los ojos y seguí caminando _

**(_)**

Chris por otro lado solo negó aun había gente mal educada se dio media vuelta fue donde reconoció estaba shermie conversando con Yashiro en cuanto lo vio termino yendo a abrazarlo con fuerza repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que lo extraño

El solo se contentó con devolverle el abrazo

-bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos mi padre debe de estar esperándome-

Sin muchos ánimos Chris dijo tomando de la mano a la pelirroja mientras con la otra levantaba su Maleta

Los tres se fueron a el auto que los llevaría a la mansión donde su padre ya los esperaba con una pequeña reunión que había organizado con sus amistades

-y como te fue en Europa-

Pido shermie ansiosa por saber que tanto había vivido su novio en sus estudios en el extranjero el castaño solo le dijo lo usual le describió los lugares que visito le conto sobre las personas que conoció

-es fantástico-

Dijo ella sonriendo

-claro que lo fue que lugares-

Yashiro apareció de la nada cargando una copa de vino en su mano derecha poniendo su mano en el cuello del castaño en un abrazo fraternal

-debiste verlo shermie era todo un casanova-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño celosa no le gustaba el comentario del peliblanco tomo la mano del Cataño

-no piensas ir a saludar a tu padre-

El asintió fueron a donde el hombre peliblanco hablaba con una multitud el en cuanto vio a su predecesor sonrió

-he aquí mi hijo el próximo en manejar mis empresas-

Orochi miro a Chris

-no es así hijo-

Asintiendo Chris se excusó con los invitados no había sido una buena idea venir a ver a su padre se fue a el balcón donde podía estar solo

-mal rato he compañero-

Yashiro dijo notando su expresión sombría el castaño asintió para después dar un suspiro

-sique sin cambiar de opinión-

Dijo pateando la maseta con flores

-vamos eres su único hijo es normal que quiera que te encargues de sus negocios-

Chris miro el paisaje y luego a su amigo

-lo sé pero eso no es lo que quiero hacer-

Dio un vistazo a su maleta donde estaba guardada su cámara él era ya un fotógrafo profesional

-no quiero ni pensar que dirá cuando se entere de que en vez de estudiar la carrera de contaduría te metiste en una de fotografía-

Yashiro añadió causando otro suspiro pesado de parte de Chris que pensaba lo mismo seguramente su padre lo desheredaría inmediatamente claro luego de haberle gritado hasta el cansancio

Shermie desde el otro lado de la puerta había escuchado todo tiro el vaso en sus manos al suelo debió imaginárselo

_**Shermie pov **_

_Por qué rayos hizo eso debería ir y contárselo a su padre para que lo haga entrar en razón él era un futuro heredero millonario no podía desechar esa oportunidad así como así todo por un ridículo sueño _

_Pero no debía se suponía que nadien más sabia esto rayos tendría que tomarlo en mis manos _

_Me aleje de ahí ya se me ocurriría algo para que se olvide de ser fotógrafo y se empiece a interesar más en los negocios de su padre después de todo yo no estaba dispuesta a ser la esposa de un fotógrafo pobre _

_**Fin pov **_

Azotando la puerta a su salida shermie se fue al jardín mientras orochi veía desde la distancia que pudo haber pasado hay? Pensó curioso

**(_)**

Ya en la casa que le había comprado a la mujer de cabello negro después de que esta me entregase las llaves me permití mirar la fachada con las remodelaciones había cambiado mucho pero seguía siendo la misma casa donde crecí

-si necesitas algo solo llama-

Asentí

-gracias señora chizuru le aseguro que le pagare puntualmente la renta-

Asintiendo subió a su auto se fue yo solo me metí en la casa ya amueblada tirando mis maletas en el suelo puse el pequeño cofre sobre la mesa saque de mis bolcillos la llave engarzada en una cadena de plata

La cerradura crujió yo abrí con delicadeza la tapa viendo el contenido mire con nostalgia la pequeña muñeca de trapo

_****Flash back****_

_La pequeña niña rubia sentada en la costa miraba las holas ir y venir estaba aburrida mejor había salido a esperar a su padre a afuera el regresaba hoy de un viaje de negocios y ella estaba emocionada por verlo _

_-adivina quién es-_

_Unas manos grandes e cubrieron sus ojos ella sonrío cuando escucho la voz familiar _

_-papa-_

_Grito feliz mientras se giraba a abrazarlo el hombre miro a su hija para luego decir _

_-adivina que te traje-_

_Ella miro la muñeca de trapo sonriente con el cabello rosado y dos chapas rojas en la cara y un vestido verde _

_****Fin flash back****_

"_Es muy bonita papa gracias"_

_Esas palabras resonando en mi cabeza deje eso aun lado tome la fotografía al fondo de la caja _

"_muy pronto papa ese hombre la pájara"_

_Le jure a la foto sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas _

"_muy pronto"_

**Fin primer capítulo y bien que les pareció debo continuar hum? Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge and love**

**Por: Luna-Chan 143 Creadora de amores imposibles **

**Hooooola mis queridos lectores gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado **

**Capítulo: 2 **

_El amanecer en la ciudad de sowtown era una de las cosas que más me gustaban como yo vivía en la costa ver el sol surgir por el horizonte era algo hermoso ver como empezaban sus rayos a iluminar las aguas turquesas del mar pasando del azul oscuro a el azul cielo brillante _

_Yo ya había acabado de desempacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahora empezaba una "nueva vida" a partir de que había salido del orfanato _

_Di un sorbo a la taza de chocolate caliente recién preparado nada había cambiado en trece años la ciudad seguía igual _

_Pensé mientras volvía a entrar en la casa me detuve frente a la estantería en una esquina de la casa donde había puesto la fotografía de mis padres _

"_No definitivamente olvidar no era una obsion"_

_Tocaron a la puerta yo fui a abrir no esperaba ninguna visita _

_-hola tú debes ser kula-_

_Dijo el hombre afuera mi puerta yo levante una ceja _

_-quien eres tú-_

_Le dije desconfiada de su llegada y de que supiera mi nombre _

_-k9999-_

_Ese era su nombre de verdad?_

_-si se lo que piensas ese es mi nombre clave-_

_Me dijo aun de pie en mi puerta frunciendo el ceño_

_-bueno k9999 no sé qué es lo que quieres pero te agradecería salieras de mi casa-_

_Estaba por cerrar pero él dijo algo que me hizo detenerme _

_-tu padre es por eso que vine-_

_Dijo cerrando la puerta tras el _

_-tu-_

_Dije solamente sabiendo ya de que se trataba _

_**Flash back**_

_Mirando a el hombre alto con traje de policía me quede esperando me dijera algo además de lo que ya había dicho _

_-tu padre quiso tuvieras esto-_

_Mire la caja frente a mí un momento insegura _

_-tranquila cuando llegue el momento enviare a alguien-_

_Me dijo con una media sonrisa para después poner sobre la mesa un sobre color marrón lo abrí había dinero hay _

_-un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños-_

_**Fin flash back**_

_-debo decir que te demoraste niña sabes cuándo Salí de prisión-_

_Negué cruzada de brazos _

_-hace como seis meses-_

_Me dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá subiendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro _

_-donde esta-_

_Refiriéndose a la caja que todos estos años no me atreví a abrir _

_Era una de las segundas cosas que mi padre me había dejado la saque de mi maleta era una especie de cofre de madera pesado con el grabado de un símbolo en la tapa eran trazos crudos que se repetían de tal manera que se grabó en la madera _

_-muchas veces vi a tu padre pasar horas haciéndolo con una cuchara-_

_Dijo el mirando también el grabado yo cerré el puño _

_-debió sufrir mucho hay-_

_Murmure con amargura _

_-yo pienso que él estuvo angustiado todo este tiempo por ti-_

_Saque de mi bolcillo la llave de plata se la entregue_

_Metió la misma llave ya oxidada debo decir en la cerradura el hizo un gesto satisfecho cuando escucho el crujir del seguro abrió la tapa _

_Nos quedamos callados largo tiempo hasta que él fue el primero en hablar _

_-supongo que debería ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a la nueva millonaria-_

_Él me dijo yo solo mire la gran cantidad de dinero como pudo mi padre _

_-era un hombre muy astuto kula valla que pensó en todo-_

_Me miro_

_-y ahora que-_

_Me quede callada para luego sonreír de medio lado me agache a tomar la foto oculta en la orilla del cofre _

_-empecemos-_

_Le dije el solo se acercó a mirar la foto sonrió también_

En la mansión Chris recién se levantaba había sido una noche tremendamente tediosa de camino a el comedor se topó con muchas caras conocidas que ayer no vio en la fiesta

-tía buenos días-

La mujer de cabello largo negro se giró a ver a él Cataño

-Chris valla que grande estas perdón por no haber estado ayer en tu fiesta de bienvenida tuve que atender a un clienta que compro la casa de la playa-

El castaño asintió comprensivo

-supongo que a partir de ahora tomaras tu lugar en la mesa directiva de la compañía-

Dijo ella iniciando una conversación con el chico el cual asintió después de tanta insistencia de parte de su padre acabo cediendo a trabajar en su compañía

-y esa novia tuya supongo que ya le has hecho la pregunta-

Casi se ahoja con su vaso de jugo cuando ella continúo a preguntar después de haber llegado al comedor donde les sirvieron el desayuno

-aun somos muy jóvenes tía chizuru-

Dijo el después de recuperarse la mujer hizo un suspiro decepcionado

-sabias que tu padre se casó mucho más joven con mi hermana que en paz descanse-

El hizo un gesto triste el que siempre hacia cuando le tocaban ese tema tan sensible para el

-ho perdóname Chris-

Dijo la mujer después de caer en cuenta de lo que había echo

-me voy al trabajo-

Dijo para después levantarse e irse a la oficina donde después de saludar a la recepcionista y una breve reunión con su padre se metió en la oficina que este le asignase toda la mañana se pasó mirando los papeles de balances financieros sus conocimientos de contaduría los cuales eran pocos bastaron para pensar en una respuesta satisfactoria para cuando su padre le preguntara sobre qué opinaba sobre la situación actual de la compañía

Suspiro mirando por la ventana que daba directamente a un paisaje tan esplendido que le dieron ganas de capturar con su cámara pero lástima que no la traía con el

Para la tarde después del almuerzo más aburrido en el que había estado Chris se quedó en su casa para prepararse para una cita que tenía con su novia ella había insistido tanto en que la acompañara a la fiesta que iba a dar su madre en el sitio más prestigioso de la ciudad

Ya cambiado con unos sencillos vaqueros desgastados una camisa color blanco bajo una desabotonada de cuadros color azul y rojo de manga corta y unas botas de color negro Chris tomo su deportivo y fue a la gran mansión de su novia pelirroja

_**Shermie pov **_

_**Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero termine de atarme la correa de mi vestido color blanco que llegaba hasta mis rodillas **_

_**Como detalle final fui a mi joyero a buscar algún collar que ponerme navegando entre las muchas joyas que tenía me topé con la única cosa que no era de oro ho plata **_

_**Era un collar de metal con una piedra de cristal que simulaba ser un diamante fue un regalo de mi novio Chris en nuestra primera cita fue una baratija que me gano en un puesto de feria **_

_**Suspire lo puse donde siempre y tome en collar de plata y jade que mi papi me regalo en mi cumpleaños quince **_

_**Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a Chris **_

_**Pensé yendo a sentarme en el sofá a mirar la televisión mientras tanto a veces Chris era tan impuntual **_

**Fin pov **

En la parte de arriba de la casa orochi que había llegado expresamente a hablar con el padre de shermie estaba descontento con los resultados que los informes de los últimos balances financieros habían arrogado

-te dijo orochi sería bueno buscar nuevos inversionistas-

Dijo el hombre al otro lado del escritorio como si fuera la clave para el fin de sus tribulaciones orochi que escucho su sugerencia la pensaba concienzudamente él tenía razón eso era la única escapatoria a esa crisis que se veía venir

Mientras se giraba su mirada se paseó por el escritorio del hombre una foto vieja le llamo la atención la tomo en sus manos

-aun conservas esto-

Orochi menciono levantando una ceja esperando algún buen motivo para que tuviera esta fotografía

-por qué no es un buen recuerdo –

Ante su respuesta orochi rio a carcajada abierta este hombre sí que era sínico mira que conservar la última foto donde apareció el hombre a quien le destruyeron la vida

-él era un buen tipo-

El peliblanco miro a un hombre rubio que sobresalía entre toda la gente

-que sabes de el-

Dijo volviendo a dejar la foto en su lujar

-que sigue en prisión supongo la verdad después de todos estos años ese asunto dejo de importarme-

Orochi escucho el sonido de un auto que recién llegaba reconoció a su hijo entonces recordó el evento al que estaban invitados sin decirle nada más a el hombre se fue a encontrarse con su hijo

Kula que había ido a ver según el chico a su lado un conocido de su padre que aun seguía en el negocio empresarial estaba esperando este se presentara apenas llegaron a la mansión fueron recibidos por la mucama

Ella miraba las fotografías en las paredes ese hombre era un tipo solitario al parecer solo tenía fotos sobre eventos donde él se veía siempre rodeado de gente ninguna sobre su familia

-k9 cuanto sin verte-

Escucho las voces en el cuarto vecino

-cuando saliste de prisión-

Escucho que k9999 tras un largo suspiro le dijo la fecha de su liberación

-oye Kim tengo a alguien que quiere verte-

El hombre castaño tras un minuto de ver a la rubia dejo caer el maletín que traía en sus manos

-esto es imposible tu-

Kula levanto una ceja curiosa por la emoción claramente descriptible en la cara del hombre frente a ella

-eres el vivo retrato de mi hermana-

Ella estaba cada vez más confundida este era algún familiar suyo no recordaba que su madre le hablara sobre algún hermano que ella tuviera

-él fue adoptado por la familia de tu madre-

Le susurro k9999 al oído cuando paso a su lado kula asintió

- usted conoció a mi padre verdad-

El castaño asintió el había conocido a su padre cuando este empezó a salir con su hermana con el tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos y socios

-entonces cuénteme porque lo traiciono -

Kim volteo a ver a la chica cuya ira brillaba en sus ojos color rubí bajo la mirada al parecer el pasado estaba resurgiendo k9999 se levantó del asiento donde se había sentado cuanto sabia esta niña? Pensó mirando a la rubia que seguía esperando una explicación

-kula esto-

La rubia insistió

-si él está por integrarse a nosotros tengo que saber si es de fiar-

Kim suspiro empezó a hablar

-todo fue un plan de tu padre tomar toda la culpa afrontar el solo la furia de ese hombre-

**Flash back **

_La policía no tardaría en llegar las pruebas que los inculparían ya habían sido enviadas no había nada que hacer solo afrontar la consecuencia de confiar en ese hombre cuya ambición no tenía limites _

_-lee vete-_

_Dijo el castaño a el rubio que miraba hacia el vacío a un estaba en shock por lo que había pasado _

_-tú tienes una hija que cuidar no? Vete-_

_Insistió pero el hombre solo se quedó hay apretando los puños _

_-no puedo dejarte hacer eso Kim-_

_Dijo de repente levantándose _

_-es mi responsabilidad pajar por mi error-_

_Kim negó _

_-de ninguna manera entiende lee tú tienes una hija que será de ella si tú vas preso yo no puedo faltar a el juramento que le hice a mi hermana no te preocupes por mi yo ya no tengo nada por qué estar aquí-_

_El rubio hombre vio en sus ojos la tristeza que muchas veces percibió de su cuñado al pensar en su familia perdida _

_-yo hare pajar a ese maldito hombre-_

_Kim seguía impuesto en pajar por sus errores él no lo dejaría las sirenas se escuchaban más cerca tenía que hacer esto _

_-ES LA POLICIA LEE DIAMOND SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!-_

_El rubio miro a el castaño que sacaba algo de sus bolcillos vio el brillo de el arma antes de que el desenfundara el arma el aprovechando su guardia baja lo golpeo en el estómago el perdió la conciencia solo alcanzo a escuchar como él le decía _

"_cuida a mi hija"_

_Todo se volvió negro para el después de que lo vio salir por la puerta _

**Fin flash back **

_Estaba algo recia en creer la historia pero la forma en la que el hablo de mi padre y de su noble sacrificio eso no podía ser una mentira suspire bien menos mal que él no se había vuelto otro traidor _

_-bien pero que por que estas aquí-_

_Me pregunto yo recordé que a un no le había dicho mi plan _

_-vine a…vengarme del hombre que inculpo a mi padre y lo metió a la cárcel siendo inocente-_

_Él se movio del lugar donde había estado parado contándonos su historia me tomo por los hombros _

_-no puedes-_

_Me dijo firme en su posición_

_-ese hombre es un mounstro-_

_Eso ya lo sabía pero ni eso me frenaría en esta imperiosa necesidad de vengar a mi padre de el hombre que se había encargado de pisotear nuestro apellido hasta reducirlo a nada _

_-eso no importa-_

_Le dije apartándome de su agarre _

_-nos ayudaras ho no-_

_Le pedí cruzándome de brazos el después de un largo silencio asintió yo sonreí era obvio que el también quería cobrarle algo a ese tal orochi _

_-bien entonces tú serás mi socio ahora-_

_Dije arrojándole un montón de billetes _

_-compra todas las acciones disponibles en esa empresa-_

_Le ordene para después voltear a ver a k999 _

_-ahora si podemos ir a esa fiesta-_

_El sonrió me ofreció su mano yo solo la tome después de esto estaba más que decidida pensé mirando el frente _

_No tardamos mucho en llegar a dicho lujar un jardín enorme donde se llevaba a cabo el evento de caridad que organizaba una señora esposa de algún rico_

_-Lista para entrar en la cuna de los lobos-_

_Me dijo k9999 esperando asintiera me baje del auto acomodando mi vestido color rojo que me llegaba a las rodillas me mire en el espejo retrovisor mi peinado seguía intacto_

_-vamos-_

_Me dijo ofreciéndome otra vez su brazo entramos a dicho jardín por la puertezuela que gracias a las largas enredaderas que crecían en la pared se perdía fácilmente toda la gente se fijó en nosotros _

_-al parecer eres bien conocido entre la gente de la alta sociedad-_

_Le susurre el solo rio _

_-es normal teniendo en cuanta quien es mi padre-_

_Él dijo conduciéndome al enemigo mientras más terreno valla ganando mejor _

_-quien es tu padre-_

_Le pregunte sonriéndole a la gente que nos miraba _

_-un millonario por supuesto-_

_Yo solo rodé los ojos _

_-pero vean quien tenemos aquí-_

_Un hombre dijo en cuanto puso sus ojos en nosotros _

_-chico empezaba a preguntarme que fue de ti-_

_Ellos parecían como los mejores amigos _

_-perdón Zero-san pero estaba en un viaje por Europa-_

_Yo levante una ceja al parecer no eran tan buenos amigos si él le había dicho que estaba en Europa en vez de la cárcel _

_-pero quien es esta jovencita tan linda-_

_Él me sonrió _

_-ella es…mi novia-_

_Yo apreté su hombro que rayos era eso _

_-kula mucho gusto-_

_Le dije sin más que comprando el disfraz que k9999 me puso su prometida puf _

_-es un gusto también niña-_

_Él dijo para después palmear el brazo del castaño _

_-ven te presentare con los demás-_

_Él se alejó yo ahora si lo mire molesta _

_-que no se me ocurrió otra cosa-_

_Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros yo solo suspire bueno a si nadien sospecharía de mi a decir verdad me venía a la perfección ocultar mi identidad seguimos a el sujeto donde estaba más como el hombres de traje con vasos de alcohol el manos creyéndose los dueños del mundo_

_Un hombre en particular me llamo la atención cabello blanco y unos ojos fríos color negro _

_Orochi_

_Pensé mientras era conducida a la presencia de ese hombre _

_-me gustaría introducir a un buen amigo mío-_

_Todos se giraron a vernos con recelo yo solo continúe a mirar a el hombre que hacía lo mismo me habría reconocido acaso _

En la entrada ya había llegado el auto de cris el como buen caballero fue a abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja de mal humor la cual al bajar suspiro ahora su humor para fiestas estaba echado a perder

-vamos ya dije que lo siento-

Chris que había tomado su mano dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa shermie lo miro para después sonreír sutilmente por mucho que lo intentara no podía engoarse con el

-está bien pero la próxima avisa si-

El asintió se sentía culpable por haber olvidado su sita pero es que antes de salir se había encontrado con algo que ningún fotógrafo se podía resistir la toma perfecta para una foto y todo por eso había olvidado a su novia por unos minutos

Fue a darle un beso para después ofrecerle su brazo ella lo tomo sonriendo ambos fueron a reunirse con su padre pero notaron a los nuevos invitados Chris miro a la rubia que por un fugas momento también lo miro la reconoció como la chica grosera del Aero puerto kula por otro lado regreso su atención a el hombre frente a ella que después de un largo silencio por fin dijo algo

-es un honor conocerlo también señor orochi-

Dijo kula aceptando la mano que él le tendió como saludo después de decir "que gusto" orochi sonrió siempre causaba ese efecto en las mujeres la misma mano que ella le diera la acerco a su rostro dándole un beso en los nudillos

K999 noto lo mucho que le desagrado el toque porque la mano que aun tenia envuelta en su brazo apretó con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que esforzarse por no hacer una mueca de dolor

-que galante tu padre no-

Dijo shermie a el castaño que solo aparto la mirada desde la muerte de su madre ya se había acostumbrado a verlo coquetear con varias mujeres cada vez más jóvenes

-pero díganme a que se debe su visita-

Dijo orochi

-es un pequeño capricho que tuve venir a conocer a el dueño de la empresa donde tengo pensado invertir mi dinero-

El hombre pelinegro sonrió a un más justo cuando necesitaban una inversión

-por eso le insistí tanto a mi novio me trajera a verlo-

Ante esto dos alzaron la cabeza padre e hijo miraron al chico al lado de la rubia el cual se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído

-bien jugado-

Ella sonrió pero capto la mirada del hombre que se mantenía ajeno a toda la conversación pudo ver en sus ojos la duda

-cuál es tu nombre niña-

Kula lo miro su cara también se le hacía conocido claro era el hombre que siempre veía en la sala de su casa hablando con su padre cuando llegaba de la escuela

-kula-

Le dijo sin mostrar vacilación en su rostro sonrió en cambio el hombre toco el hombre del peliblanco

-orochi podemos hablar-

El hombre que estaba extrañado por la petición asintió debía de ser algo importante kula por fin dejo ir el brazo de k999 el solo suspiro

-te traeré un vaso de vino…cariño-

Lo último lo añadió con reproche dando a entender que iría a ganar más terreno ella se quedó hay de pie esperándolo

-valla jamás pensé que admirarías tanto a mi padre-

Ella volteo a ver a el castaño con dos vasos de vino en sus manos ella levanto una ceja por cómo le hablaba con tanta familiaridad ni siquiera lo conocía

-quien eres tú-

El castaño hizo un puchero esperaba que al menos lo recordara

-Chris yo te ayude en el aeropuerto-

Ella se hacía más ho menos una idea

-el mismo tipo que choco conmigo-

El castaño frunció el ceño

-si-

Ella solo lo miro era la viva imagen de su padre así que él también era padre pensó viendo de reojo a los hombres que al parecer hablaban sobre ella el levanto su cara mirándola sus miradas se cruzaron por minutos kula se sorprendió al ver las emociones en sus ojos algo completamente diferente a orochi

-que-

Dijo el curioso por saber que tanto le miraba kula solo atino a desviar la mirada apenada

-nada-

Dijo regresando a expresión estoica

Desde la lejanía shermie miraba celosa el intercambio ente esos dos apretó con fuerza el vaso en sus manos al parecer no fue buena idea dejar solo a su novio a paso decidido de acerco a el castaño que reía por la forma en que la rubia fruncía el ceño

-cariño quien es tu amiga-

Dijo tomando el brazo del chico

-es solo una conocida-

Chris menciono causando la rubia los mirara así que esta era la pareja del año según le había contado k999

-shermie novia de Chris-

Dijo como saludo enfatizando esa parte de novia kula levanto una ceja

-kula-

Alguien la llamo volteo a ver a el chico que recién llegaba lo agradeció infinitamente no le gustaba nada el ambiente incomodo en torno a ellos

-quiero presentarte a alguien-

Ella asintió se excusó y fue con el chico a reunirse con otro tipo rico se traje

Shermie solo torció la sonrisa cuando noto que su novio no la miraba a ella

-gracias por el vino-

Dijo arrebatándole el vaso alejándose de su presencia el solo suspiro odiaba los ataques de celos de su novia fue a pedirle disculpas por tercera vez hoy

Orochi que estaba esperando el hombre nervioso a su lado dijera algo se hartó del silencio

-y bien?-

El hombre le dio un último vistazo a la rubia de vestido rojo

-esa niña no se te hace conocida-

El peliblanco miro a la rubia de ase unos momentos

-no?-

Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-como que no ella es la viva imagen de ella ho me vas a decir que no te recuerda a….-

Orochi le envió una mirada de advertencia para que no dijera ese nombre que era tabú para el

-lo que yo creo es que te estas volviendo paranoico-

Empezó a andar de regreso a la reunión pero antes se detuvo

-ella ya está muerta-

Añadió volviendo a caminar el hombre negó quien pensaría que el hombre más poderoso de sowtown tenía una debilidad él tendría que tomar este asunto en sus mano ya que el parecido que tenía esa niña con el viejo amor de orochi era claramente motivo de sospecha

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin percatarse de la mirada de halcón que le daba kula

-que hacemos-

Dijo k999 en un susurro kula solo aparto la mirada

-dejemos que haga el primer movimiento-

Murmuro bebiendo de su copa de vino

**Y bien que les pareció este segundo capítulo espero que les haiga gustado y me dejen un comentario mi vanidad y yo se los agradecería de todo corazón además sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas **

**Hasta la próxima **

**Bye XD **


End file.
